leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Barret
| corecolor=999999| bordercolor= | name=Barret | jname=ブラッド | tmname=Brad | slogan=no | image=Barret.png | size=245px | caption=Barret | region=Unova | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Light blue | hair=Orange | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Plasma | teamrank= | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=BW118 | epname=Secrets From Out of the Fog! | enva=Darren Dunstan | java=Kensuke Satō| }} Barret (Japanese: ブラッド Brad) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a member of Team Plasma. History Barret first appeared with two other grunts looking for under Ghetsis's orders. Barret was able to find N when he used a locator inside his briefcase and deduced the hidden location. With N found, Barret started attacking the Pokémon with but Anthea and Concordia's and blocked the attacks with . decided to deal with Barret while and handled the other two. While Cilan's Pansage attacked Magnezone, a collision of and caused an explosion. The seeds went flying in which 's snout became stuck by one of the stray seeds. With Barret's Magnezone defeated by afterwards, a fog occurred which prevented Barret from seeing anything and allowed Ash and to get away. Barret became upset about not being able to capture N and left the forest. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, when hacked into Team Plasma's data, the trio imprisoned Barret, Aldith and the grunts while they were running off with the data. However, Barret had Magnezone confuse some nearby Pokémon to break them free. In Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, he battled with Cedric Juniper's assistants' Pokémon with Colress's aid. In Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, he tried to stop and his Pokémon from saving the others using the ones Colress had managed to control with his machine. He was arrested alongside Ghetsis, Colress, Aldith and the other Grunts in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! by Looker, after Ghetsis' plan of using failed. Character Barret, like the other Team Plasma Grunts, is able to follow orders from Colress. Also, he appeared to be a leader figure similar to Aldith, even going as far to provoke . Also, he does not like it when someone interferes with his plans and Team Plasma's as evidenced when he encountered Ash and Team Rocket, two different times, and mentioned them to Colress. Pokémon is Barret's main and most reliable Pokémon. He used it while battling against Ash and his friends, who were trying to stop the Grunts from getting to N, Anthea, and Concordia. Magnezone battled against Ash's Pignite and , and proved to be quite strong by being able to defeat Pignite despite the double type-disadvantage. Ash then used , whose attacks subdued Magnezone's ones, taking it out. It was used in the next episode to fight . After Barret and Aldith were trapped by Team Rocket, Magnezone used Supersonic to confuse nearby Pokémon causing them to attack the machines creating the cage. Magnezone's known moves are , , , and .}} . He commanded it along with the other Liepard belonging to the other grunts to battle Cedric Juniper's assistants and to block their way. Liepard's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤謙介 Kensuke Satō |en=Darren Dunstan |es_eu=Jesús Barreda |fi=Antti Jaakola |pl=Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński |pt_br=Roberto Leite }} Trivia * Barret's design is based on the stock art of the male Team Plasma Grunt from . Names Category:Members of Team Plasma Category:Anime characters de:Bennet es:Barret it:Barret zh:布拉德